creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Koma
Das ist Wahnsinn. Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben. Das kann doch nur ein schlimmer Alptraum sein. Gestern erst bin ich aus einem Koma erwacht... nach sechs Jahren, so sagte man mir. Aber das war nicht einmal die schlimmste Meldung, die ich erhielt. Meine Eltern sind angeblich verstorben und das vor... sechs... Jahren... Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern, was damals geschah, was mir zustieß. Egal wie sehr ich versuche, mich daran zu erinnern, es will mir nicht gelingen. In meinen Gedanken sehe ich dann nur einen schwarzen Fleck. Der Regen prasselt heftig, schlägt förmlich gegen die Frontscheibe meines Wagens. Die Scheibenwischer laufen auf Hochtouren, doch halten sie mir kaum die Sicht frei. Auch wenn die Wetterbedingungen beschissen sind, fahre ich gerade zum Haus meiner Eltern. Ich habe noch den Schlüssel, den sie mir einst gaben. Ich will mich selbst davon überzeugen, dass sie... tot... sind. Es erscheint mir so surreal. Und sollte es wirklich so sein, hoffe ich Andenken, oder vielleicht sogar irgendeine Botschaft an mich zu finden. Der Arzt, der mir davon erzählte wusste nicht viel darüber, er konnte mir nur sagen, dass das Haus leer steht, seit meine Eltern... nicht mehr sind. Das Wetter macht keinen Anschein sich zu bessern. Ich hoffe ich komme unversehrt an, denn es fällt mir schwer mich auf das Fahren zu konzentrieren. Nach einer ganzen Weile bin ich nun angekommen und der Regen hat deutlich nachgelassen. Meine Eltern lebten schon seit Kindheit an etwas abgelegen, auf dem Land. Für mich war das nichts, weshalb ich später in eine Großstadt zog. Es gab nur zwei weitere Häuser hier. Damals herrschte ein idyllisches, freundschaftliches Verhältnis in dieser kleinen Nachbarschaft. Jetzt scheint alles komplett verlassen zu sein. Der Neugier und meinen Kindheitserinnerungen wegen schaue ich dennoch zuerst nach, ob meine ehemaligen Nachbarn noch hier leben. Das erste Haus wirkt verlassen, auch eine Klingel oder einen Briefkasten vermisst man hier. Hier dürften damals die Andersons gewohnt haben. Das nächste Haus wäre das meiner Eltern, doch ich geh erst zum letzten Haus, um zu schauen, ob da noch jemand wohnt. Und tatsächlich, an der Klingel ist noch das Namensschild - „Familie O'Connor“ steht darauf. Ich betätige die Klingel. Nach einer kurzen Weile öffnet mir eine ältere Dame die Tür. „Oh hallo, kommt nicht oft vor, dass sich jemand hierher verirrt... Moment, bist du nicht der Junge von den Bernsteins? Wie war doch gleich sein Name...? Max?“ „Ja, ja genau, das bin ich. Hallo, Mrs. O'Connor.“ „Ach du meine Güte, dass muss ja eine Ewigkeit her sein. Das letzte, das ich über dich hörte war... naja von dem Vorfall damals, vor etwa fünf Jahren...“ „Sechs.“ „...Ah genau. Du hast recht. Vor sechs Jahren. Du wurdest ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert und lagst im Koma, nicht wahr?“ „Genau.“ „Wie lang eigentlich?“ „Bis gestern.“ „Oh..., da-dann hast du ja g-gar nicht mitbekommen, was mit deinen Eltern geschehen ist?“ „Doch. Also, nun ja, ich weiß, dass sie tot sind. Aber ich kenne die Todesursache nicht.“ „Mein Beileid...“ „Es ist schon okay... momentan habe ich keine Zeit zum Trauern, ich muss meinen Kopf erst einmal freibekommen. Wie Sie sich vielleicht vorstellen können, wurde ich ganz schön von Neuigkeiten erschlagen, als ich gestern zu mir kam.“ „Selbstverständlich. Jedenfalls berichtete die Polizei es sei Mord gewesen. Der Mörder wurde nie gefasst. Und... ich sah die Leichen damals, ebenso wie Marty...“ „Marty? Sie meinen Mr. O'Connor?“ „Oh, entschuldige. Ja, genau. Jedenfalls, ihre Körper waren komplett unversehrt. Es war kein Anzeichen von Gewalteinwirkung vorzufinden. Das war merkwürdig. Aber was sollten wir schon tun? Wir mussten uns damit abfinden. Ach ja..., sie starben nur ein oder zwei Tage, nachdem du ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurdest.“ „Das ist merkwürdig. Jedenfalls vielen Dank, dass sie mir das erzählt haben, Mrs. O'Connor. Und grüßen Sie ihren Mann von mir. Ich werde mich mal im Haus meiner Eltern umschauen.“ „Mach das, aber tu' mir einen Gefallen, mein Junge, und pass auf dich auf.“ „Natürlich. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Was ist denn mit den Andersons?“ „Die sind damals eine Weile nach dem Vorfall, werden wohl ein oder zwei Jahre danach gewesen sein, weggezogen. Ich bezweifle, dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte.“ „Okay, vielen Dank. Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. O'Connor!“ „Auf Wiedersehen, Max.“ Die neuen Erkenntnisse über das Schicksal meiner Eltern lassen mich erschaudern und werfen zugleich weitere Fragen auf. Ich spurte rüber zur Haustür meiner Eltern, und schließe diese möglichst schnell auf, dennoch werde ich nass. Es ist recht düster, schließlich gibt es keinen Strom mehr, und aufgrund des bewölkten Himmels kommt auch nicht viel Licht durch die Fenster herein. Ich gehe durch das Erdgeschoss und durchsuche dieses, finde aber nichts Interessantes. Allerdings nehme ich mir aus der Küche eine Taschenlampe mit. Ein kurzer Check ob sie funktioniert – bestens. Ich gehe die Steintreppe nach oben. In das Bad werfe ich nur einen flüchtigen Blick, dann nehme ich mir das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern vor, durchsuche es nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen auf ihren Tod. Einen Brief oder Derartiges, wie ich es erst gehofft habe, haben sie mir wohl nicht hinterlassen, da sie kurz, nachdem ich in das Koma fiel, starben. Schweren Herzens will ich gerade das Haus verlassen, bis mir eine Idee kommt. Ich werde noch kurz auf den Dachboden gehen, und ein paar Andenken an meine Eltern und meine Kindheit mitnehmen. Also geh ich die enge, steile Holztreppe, die zum Dachboden führt, hinauf, doch die Tür klemmt. Nur mit Gewalt kann ich die Tür öffnen, indem ich sie eintrete. Hier oben ist es stockduster, doch ich habe mir glücklicherweise eine Taschenlampe mitgenommen. Ich schalte sie an – ein glühender Lichtkegel schneidet sich durch die erdrückende Finsternis. Ich schau mich um, sehe jede Menge alte Kisten, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich gehe ein wenig planlos durch den Raum und schwenke mit der Taschenlampe hin und her. Ich bemerke etwas – in einer Ecke ist etwas, das meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Es bewegt sich. Es scheint lebendig zu sein, was auch immer es ist. Es besitzt eine Farbe, die der von Fleisch ähnelt; hockt in der Ecke und zittert und zuckt sporadisch. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, oder was ich tun soll, doch meine Neugier ist zu groß und ich gehe langsam heran und leuchte es an. Es atmet und stöhnt schwer. Plötzlich, richtet sich diese sonderbare Gestalt auf - sie ist geringfügig größer als ich. Ich weiche einen Schritt zurück, richte dennoch meine Taschenlampe auf die Kreatur. Plötzlich dreht sie sich ruckartig um und kreischt extrem laut und hoch. Den Anblick des Gesichts der Kreatur, werde ich dabei niemals vergessen. Ich erschrecke, lasse meine Taschenlampe auf den knarzenden Holzboden fallen und weiche, mich auf eine Flucht vorbereitend, weiter zurück, doch plötzlich gibt der Boden unter mir nach, die Holzlatten brechen und ich falle hindurch und lande im Erdgeschoss am Fuße der Steintreppe auf meinem Rücken. Das Letzte, das ich noch weiß, ist, dass mich dieses markante, furchteinflößende Gesicht durch das Loch anblickte. Mehr weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich komme zu mir, liege auf einer Liege – ich befinde mich in einem Krankenhaus. Eine Schwester, die gerade in meinem Zimmer ist, bemerkt, dass ich zu mir gekommen bin und holt einen Arzt. „Doktor...“ „Mr. Bernstein, es ist unglaublich was sie für ein Pech haben.“ „W-was meinen Sie damit, Doc?“ „Sie lagen im Koma – schon wieder. Ein Herr Marty O'Connor hat Sie im Haus ihrer Eltern gefunden, nachdem er und seine Frau Schreie hörten.“ Und plötzlich wurde mir Einiges klar. Der schwarze Fleck in meinen Gedanken war nun kein schwarzer Fleck mehr – er entpuppte sich als die Erinnerung an die Kreatur vom Dachboden''.'' Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende